Apariencias que engañan
by glimmer123456
Summary: Los chicos de Raimon viajaran por Chile, Perú, Brasil, México y Estados Unidos, en cada trayecto conocerán a distintas chicas hermosas en los países que a simple vista parecen normales pero detrás de esas lindas máscaras hay unas enormes asesinas que cambiaran sus vidas tanto ellos como ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic que hago, voy a mezclar muchas cosas y también voy a hacer algunas parodias de películas y pondré personajes de algunas películas de terror, necesito 8 OC para la historia y necesito que llenen esta ficha que les dejo y las parodias y personajes de películas y juegos que pondré.

Parodias:

-Los juegos del hambre. (Juegos Infernales)

-SAW (El juego del miedo)

-Slender

-Viernes 13

- Pesadilla en la calle del infierno

Personajes:

-Freddy Krueger -Jigsaw

-Jason Voorhees - Regan McNeil

-Amanda Young

-Slender

-Leatherface

-Payaso Eso

Ficha:

Nombre:

Edad: (entre 15-19)

Apariencia: (bien detallada, más de dos líneas)

Personalidad: (lo mismo de arriba)

Apodo: (apodo según personalidad y apariencia, debe ser tipo siniestro y con significado)

Arma: (menos armas de fuego o químicas, pueden darle un poder sobrenatural)

N° de víctimas: (no más de 135)

Mentor: (payaso eso, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Leather face, jigsaw. Máximo 3 mentores)

Ropa asesina:

Habilidades:

Dedicación: (baile, canto, etc.)

Lenguas: (idiomas que puede hablar, máximo 5)

Mascota: (si lo desean, debe ser normal)

Pareja: (menos Hiroto)

Poder o quinesis: (quinesis es un poder psíquico)

Especialidad: (actividad paranormal, tecnología, demonología, etc.)

N° de participación en los juegos infernales:

N° de participación en el juego del miedo:


	2. Prologo

Prólogo.

(Chile)

Desde hace mucho que se hacen estos juegos, todas las familias pierden a sus seres queridos ahí, hay algunos que se salvan y son revividos de una manera misteriosa, los ganadores sufren y lo disimulan aunque también pueden pasarlo como si nada. Ella estaba en el patio de su casa con su perro Hachi de raza Akita Inu, sola pero feliz, al menos tenía una vida amigos y lo que quedaba de su familia. Divisa rápidamente a su amiga entrando a la casa.

-¿Para qué me querías?-dice ella.

-Habrá un cambio en los juegos tanto para los infernales y del miedo -dice la chica junto a su perro.

-_Esto no debe ser bueno,… ¿Qué será?-_piensa ella

(Perú)

Ella estaba sentada mudando a su Husky, era hermoso y era casi como un lobo, esperaba a alguien, una amiga que conoció después de los 71° juegos infernales y 15° juego del miedo. Ella era de Estados Unidos pero quiso visitar a su amiga a Perú.

-Hola, tanto tiempo-dice la estado unidense.

-Hay una noticia sobre los juegos- dice ella.

-Jamás son buenas, ¿Quién te lo contó?- pregunta.

-Una vencedora de Chile, también amiga- le dice.

-¿Que es…?-pregunta curiosa.

(México)

Mientras estaba en Chichen Itzá mirando los jeroglíficos recibe una llamada de alguien misterioso (a)

-¿Quién habla?-

-_Soy yo y tengo noticias-_

-¿Noticias de qué?-

_-Los juegos…cambiarán, serán distintos, algo que cambiará mucho para todos los futuros tributos sean novatos o ya vencedores anteriores-_ después corta dejándola dudosa.

-¡Hey espera!, ¡huy que rabia, detesto que me corten a media noticia!- dice furiosa.

(Estados Unidos)

Los organizadores de los juegos infernales estaban en media reunión hablando de como esa decisión afectará a todos los juegos infernales y el juego del miedo, era una decisión difícil ya que no se sabe a quién se dejará todo ese legado único en la tierra.

-Hay que ver quién será el siguiente…- dice el vigilante.

-Es una decisión difícil ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?- dice el otro vigilante.

-Es mi decisión, mi tiempo se acaba y ella, aunque sea un aprendiz no puede legar mis juegos, ella solo estuvo una vez en el juego del miedo y jamás ha salido en los juegos infernales; por lo tanto no me sirve como heredera del juego, solo podría servir al siguiente vencedor que le deje mis juegos- dice- pero antes de saber quién será, se harán unas ediciones muy especiales de El juego del miedo y Los juegos infernales, será mi último juego con mis últimas víctimas que elegiré cuidadosamente para saber quién será y mis nuevas víctimas… Raimon-

**¿Muy misterioso el capítulo?**

**¿Cuál será la noticia que tanto podría cambiar ambos terribles juegos?**

**¿Serán vencedores los que participaran o los mezclarán con novatos?**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Besos! **


End file.
